


Hidden Affairs

by yoohnie



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Modern Royalty, Reader-Insert, Smut, kpop, royal au, slow update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoohnie/pseuds/yoohnie
Summary: Being a hidden royalty was not a problem for you, it's been like that since the reigning monarch of Daegu hooked up with a stranger. Taking care of all the underground business of Daegu, you have slowly made your way up to the top of the unknown rankings. People who were aware of their business with you, never dared to be disloyal to your orders.But what if you got in trouble for being tangled in someone else's business? What if it's the princess of a certain neighboring state? Would you be able to handle the lingering animosity?
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Yoohyeon/Reader, Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Kudos: 13





	Hidden Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> hii, this is my first work on here and i hope you guys would enjoy this shitty ass fic LMAO  
> (BTW, in the story, Seoul and Daegu are states and not cities hihi then i would mention other places too but they're like some minor districts only. I also used a few random korean names and they do not indicate any real-life people, that's all!)

_It's hard to be hidden. Especially, if you're a royalty._

"(Y/N)?"

You glanced up from the papers on your bedroom table before locking your gaze at your (half)sister, or mostly known as the _Princess of Daegu_.

"Siyeon, I thought you had a schedule for this afternoon?" you asked before gently putting down the quill in your right hand.

The Princess smiled at your question before heading towards the window seat and plopping herself comfortably on the wide cushion.

"The meeting was cancelled," the woman sighed. "I suppose that there's a commotion at the border of Daejeon. I'm sure the Earl will handle that as soon as possible."

Humming at her reply, you watch her look across the calming scenery of the manor. She was deep in her thoughts, but you didn't bother to ask her about it.

"I heard from Dami that you're going to be gone for a week."

You pulled your gaze away from Siyeon and went back to writing formalities on the paper rested on your table. The thought of doing business around the perimeter of _Seoul_ made you grimace, but you had connections so it's not a big deal.

"Uh, yeah... there's a settlement I need to take care of," you said while a pout began to form in your chapped lips.

"Where are you headed to? If I can ask," the older questioned warily.

You chuckled softly, with a hint of sarcasm if you may ask.

"I'm going to Seoul." you mumbled unwillingly.

You almost thought that your statement went unheard by the Princess, but oh lord, you are _so_ wrong.

"What did you just say?!"

* * *

The decades-long animosity between Seoul and Daegu was clearly a sensitive topic. They are practically described as "enemies" but thankfully, the tension between the two nations began to minimize as time went by. The cause of the hostility is still unknown and will forever remain as a mystery for the people outside the royalty blood.

Diplomacy is still a virtue, so that results for the monarch of Seoul and Daegu to still continue to be mindful allies when it comes to the sake of the people they rule for.

And that means, even if the way they handle some issues are a little _shady_.

Nevertheless, the two nations continue to interact politically and there might be an on-going truce that can make the people strangled by loathe finally breathe after the animosity-filled years.

* * *

Dami has been staring at your silent enraged state as you watched the news flashing on the large TV screen of your lounging room.

_'The royal monarch of Seoul has been confirmed to be one who will be in charge of the Royal State Dinner that is going to take place next month…'_

You grumbled under your breath before rubbing your temples in a frustrated manner.

"That bastard…" you growled lowly before reaching the remote control and throwing it harshly on the large screen across you.

The girl nearby didn't flinch, it was normal for you to act out like that whenever something doesn't go smoothly in your plan. I mean, being together since childhood is like knowing each other like the back of your hand.

"Was it the contract that you settled with the Prime Minister?" Dami asked quietly, reading your expression carefully as she lit a stick of cigar before taking a small puff.

"I swear, I'm going to fucking kill that asshole," you glared intensely at the broken TV. "We went through the consultation through and through then this is going to happen?" you gritted your teeth in anger.

"I'm going back to Seoul, the monarch is surely going to kill me once he finds out about this..." 

Dami sighed at your rash decision before ushering you to calm down, "Don't be so careless, (Y/N). You literally almost sold your identity at that settlement and everyone who was in that meet-up knows that you're the hidden royalty of the monarchy of Daegu."

You knew at the moment that you're in trouble. 

"Fuck… why did that shitty monarch even fucked with a poor ass maid," you whined before letting yourself fall against the armchair that you are sitting on earlier.

Your statement made Dami laugh and she nearly dropped the burning cigarette in her fingers.

"Bitch, don't even act like an emo kid right now." she wheezed before continuing. "The Princess, or your dear sister is literally on the verge of being arranged in a marriage because of that Royal State Dinner."

_[flashback, 2 weeks ago]_

Your black suit contrasted the luxurious and cream designs of the hotel lobby that you and Dami had arrived at. Removing the mask that had covered half of your face, you walked towards the elevator and fortunately, no one dared to ask what was your business inside the building.

Once the pair of metal doors opened, you stepped inside with Dami tailing just a little far behind. 

"So you came here just to talk?" the brunette asked.

You gave her a glance before a smirk lingered around your lips, "I'm sure you know that all the things I do is not just talk, Dami."

The latter just did what you perceived as a scoff, making you chuckle before patting her shoulder playfully.

"You'll be there whenever I need you, right? So there's nothing to worry about."

_DING!_

The doors swiftly opened, welcoming you and Dami into a spacious suite. Your eyes roamed the whole room to find any signs of life, but to no avail.

You shared a meaningful look with the brunette by your side, slowly splitting up to search for any red alarms inside the suite.

"You think they stood us up?" you asked in a humorous tone.

"Well, old men do forget things, especially if their head is bean-sized," Dami replied before letting out a small laugh.

"As if, I'll cut his dick off if he does…" you murmured.

This settlement has a big value to the both nations of Seoul and Daegu. The monarch, aka your father assigned you to handle this arrangement and you were tasked to make Daegu conduct the upcoming Royal State Dinner.

Making the deal successful with the help of Seoul's prime minister is very crucial since it will affect the nation in a long run of time. The anticipated dinner boosts a lot of sectors of the chosen nation and it will be a sign of a decade long superiority, since this kind of dinner only happens every 10 years and Daegu has always been the one who is chosen for almost a century. 

And if you do fail to close the settlement, there's a chance that the first descendant of both nations would need to be arranged in marriage so the animosity surrounding Seoul and Daegu could finally end. 

And you? Should not let that happen.

The reason is pretty simple. The monarch would have less power and control, and your shitty father doesn't want that. He's simply a human definition of an egotistical leader.

As you and Dami continued to search the whole room, the elevator suddenly dinged. This made the two of you alarmed as you both reached for a weapon at the same time. Your right hand hovered around the back of your hips, holding the handle of your gun before watching Dami do the same.

"It might be an intruder, get ready."

You unconsciously bite the insides of your cheek as the metal doors finally opened. When you saw who was inside the elevator, you immediately hid your weapon back again, and Dami also does the same.

"I see that the King of Daegu does fulfill his promises."

A man in his 40s walked in with a pair of bodyguards surrounding him protectively. He had an annoying smile in his face which made you want to beat the shit out of him.

"Of course, he does. Unlike yours, he doesn't _force_ people into unfair and unjust rules," you said in a calm manner but your words are quite the opposite which made the man wince silently.

The previous monarch of Seoul did have a habit of making laws without taking his people's opinion into consideration, so shame on him.

The man just cleared his throat and walked closer before reaching out his hand, "Kim Sungho, the Prime Minister of Seoul."

You glanced at his hand, but preferred not to mirror his ministrations.

"You can call me, (Y/N). I suggest that, should we get straight into the business?" you taunted intimidatingly.

You didn't wait for him to respond and swiftly sat on the couch in the middle of the room. Dami just stood at the corner coolly with her hands slipped into the pockets of her jeans.

"You're quite feisty for someone who's probably just the King's loyal companion," the prime minister muttered before taking a seat on an armchair across you.

You just smirked lightly, "Well, it's better if you don't think about such things…"

"Because I can do something that you and your nation won't like, if you pull the wrong strings."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
